Amazing
by Phoenix Paperchase
Summary: Peter & MJ have been broken up for only a short while, so he shouldn't be doing this. Still, he can't help it. PeterGwen drabble, set prior to Irresponsible. Slightly AU.


Why couldn't he stop? Peter knew this was wrong, yet at the same time felt it was right. Not just right, absolutely right. Like nothing he had ever experienced before - well, maybe once - but there was no stopping what was about to happen. Peter knew it, she knew it. They both knew it, so neither of them made a move to stop.

"_Gwen..."_ Peter managed to gasp in a last ditch effort to prevent himself from doing what he already knew he was going to do.

Gwen just stared at him. Not stared - gazed deep into his eyes. This was the last thing Peter needed, but the one thing he really wanted. Peter couldn't look away, his eyes were fixed on hers. The look on her face conveyed so many emotions - so many desires - and Peter shared every one of them, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"_Peter, it's okay."_ Gwen said softly.

The tone of her voice made Peter weak in the knees. Thankfully he was already sitting down. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up - something about the softness, the deliberateness of it. She clearly wanted this as much as he did, and clearly she didn't have half the reservations he did. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they gave in to their urge.

The kiss was hesitant at first, but quickly intensified. Peter's mind raced as their tongues became intertwined. What was he doing? He and Mary Jane had broken up just recently, and he was still very much in love with her, yet he had never felt an urge quite like the one overtaking his body at this moment. He moved his hands onto Gwen's shoulders, but she quickly grabbed them, moving them down her body to her thighs. She moved her hands back up his arms, until she found his chest. She pulled his shirt up slightly, tenderly running her fingers over his abs.

Peter was in heaven, or was it hell? He and Mary had never gotten this close physically, yet here he was in the middle of the single most passionate moment of his life with, of all people, Gwen. She had been living with him for the last few months, and there was always a physical attraction. It was obvious that Gwen was an extremely attractive girl, and Peter had always suspected the attraction was mutual, but never had he seriously considered the possibility of anything like this happening. He felt horrible, almost as if he was cheating on her, even though they were no longer together. But, at the same time it felt as good as anything he had ever experienced. He didn't understand how that was possible, but here he was, and he wasn't going to stop. He couldn't even if he tried.

Gwen's hands continued up Peter's shirt, slowly removing it. Peter wasn't sure how far this was going to go, and wasn't sure he even cared. He was stuck in this moment, and felt helpless to escape. They finally broke the kiss, and Peter stared at her in a daze. Gwen smiles, the type of smile that made Peter's insides melt.

"_This is amazing."_ She said, breathlessly. Peter couldn't even speak to reply.

Gwen kissed him again, ever so softly on the mouth. She moved down slowly to his neck, kissing him there as well, tenderly. Peter's body was numb, but he could still feel the sensations Gwen's lips and tongue made as they moved up and down his neck, and up onto his chin, and eventually onto his bottom lip. She once again kissed him on the mouth, this time with a level of passion Peter had no idea she was capable of. Clearly, this had been building for some time inside her, and Peter as well, as he returned every ounce of passion. Peter didn't know what was happening to him.

His hands moved slowly along her body, making contact with areas he never dreamed he'd get close to. She moaned through the kiss and Peter's passion grew. He intensified the kiss - something he didn't think was possible. Gwen responded, and after several moments lost in one another, they finally broke the kiss. They sit across from each other, gazing breathlessly into each others eyes. Gwen moved in close, but rather than attempting another kiss, she laid her head down on Peter's shoulder. Peter leaned back onto the couch, and wrapped his arms around her. They both sat like this, their eyes closed, unsure of what had just happened, or what was going to happen as a result.

But, as they would come to realize, neither of them cared. top


End file.
